


Running Home

by SoftSlippers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's thoughts as he ran home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo is a kid so that's why he would seem a bit of character and his mom just died. I don't know I'm not that skilled a writer.

I couldn't leave her, but I needed dad. Dad can help her, dad can save her.  
I ran down the road ignoring the tears and rain mixing together and running down my face.  
I ignored the heavy feeling in my heart telling me that she wasn't breathing when I left her, I ignored the fact that it was all my fault.  
Mom.... Just a few minutes ago she was being the beautiful and caring mother I always wanted to protect. I was supposed to be the number one guardian but all I am is a failure.  
My legs felt heavy as I tried to get there, but I ignored the pain I felt.  
I stopped outside the clinic breathing heavily and feeling dread come over me.  
How can I tell them I killed mom? How can I tell them that I removed the light from our lives? She kept us together and I killed her...  
I heard the door open, "Ichigo? Where's mom and why are you soaked?"  
I began sobbing openly and wrapped my arms around dad, "I killed her."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story and first story for Bleach. Sorry if it's not good.  
> I met end up editing or adding to it later, but this is the best I can do right now. Sorry again.


End file.
